The Royal Wedding
by Farahxxx
Summary: The Royal Wedding is a love story about a marriage of alliance that gave birth to true love between a heartless King, Klaus, and a Forbes princess, Caroline. Political success knew no bounds for King Niklaus, After having secured the New Orleans, he furthered his realm by conquest until his empire extended to Mystic Falls. #Klaroline #Kelena
1. Chapter 1

The Royal Wedding

by

Farah Noori

I've never had to really yawn for anything in life, I was always simply given what I asked for, but I almost never asked. I was grateful for what I had but marriage? That's one thing I would want to do with a lot of thinking and my own likes.

I guess father can do anything to save his kingdom, even if that means marrying my off to a guy who isn't even from the same religion as ours, oh bloody hell. These kings would do anything to save their kingdoms, even if it means killing someone off. *Caroline shrugged think about what she just had said in her mind, and wondered what her father would think of that* but she was immediately shaken by her mothers voice.

Caroline dear, may I come in? – She said standing behind the almost closed door

Yes Mother, you may come in- Caroline shouted

Her mother walked right up to her and set beside her in her beautiful round bed, which was made especially for the younger princess of mystic falls.

What is it mother? – Asked Caroline with a little sadden smile, looking her mom in the eye.

A letter from New Orleans had arrived today * she paused*. Caroline give her mother a look, her mother ignored her expression completely and began to finish what she had came to say. " Your father is inviting the king to pay mystic falls a visit!

At that point Caroline had heard enough " how could he?" Caroline shouted, gotten up from her bed with her hands hanging in the air to show her frustration, without realizing.

" Lower, my dear! Your father will not hear a word"- her mother said with a look of ***there is nothing you can do about it***…

Tears had started to fall down Caroline's beautifully shaped pink cheeks, she was in a state of shock, she sat down beside her mom on her bed, and without another word cuddled her waist and buried her wet face in her moms lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~ in another part of the Forbes Mansion~~~~xxxxxxxxxx

" Has your mother, let Caroline know about the king visiting?" – asked the King

" Yes father, I believe she has been informed by now"- said the older Forbes politely with her eyes kneeled to the ground.

It was a sign of respect not to look your elders in the eye, specially ones that were royalty perhaps, but the older Forbes girl has always been the polite and mannered one, Caroline on the other hand was more of a wild and outspoken kind of girl. Sometimes the king would wonder about how his two daughters were total opposites, yet get along so well? But the queen had always told him that opposites tained to complete each other in ways mutual couldn't.

Elena was now wondering, how the conversation was going between her mother and her sweet Caroline. The thought of Caroline getting married and leaving her all alone was freighting at times, but Elena understood with saving the kingdom meant to they're father. He had a duty to fulfill to his people as their king, and he must do it at any cost.

Xxxxxxx``````````````````` In Caroline's Bedroom~~~~~~~~XXXXXX

My brave daughter, you must give the king a chance at least, you haven't even met him. How can you decide that you don't want to marry him? – Said her mother a little confused by Caroline's reaction.

" But mother I always thought of marrying a Christian, how could father just make me marry a catholic? – Caroline screamed

" Would you lower your voice girl, you're going to get us in trouble."- Her mother got up and walked a little further from the bed, then turned to face Caroline who was sitting still. " When I married your father, I never thought I would ever be able to love him but then you and Elena came along, and now I wouldn't dare think so" said her mother with a soft tone.

" Mother, are you saying that I might just fall in love with the king after I have his kids?" asked Caroline confused and unhappy by her mothers comment.

"No my dear, but you must not judge a situation before hand, you must prepare yourself to the best of your ability for the king, who is two arrive tomorrow at dawn. And you must not do foolishness of any sort of shame to your father or our kingdom".

Fine, if its all about father and our kingdom then I guess I have to play apart in it for my people, because it is my duty to them. But dare not you think, that ill forgive both of you for doing this to me"- Said Caroline and walked out to balcony attached to her bedroom, from where you can see the whole mansion and its elite beauty.

Her mother looked in the direction of the balcony, but shortly left the room, closing the door behind her.

As she walked down the stairs, she found Elena sitting with her father but they weren't talking, instead they were lost in their own thoughts perhaps. As she approached them momentarily "Elena dear" she said, which caused Elena to jump from her position on the very beautiful white sofa across from her father.

Yes mother, she answered quickly.

Will you please help Caroline, have everything ready for tomorrow" her mother asked.

"Yes" she left momentarily after that to see Caroline. Although Elena was closer to her father, she almost always understood what her mother wanted and needed without a word and had always followed it to perfection.

Following Elena's direction until she disappeared him the upstairs hallway, her mother than turned to face the king, " she is ready Henry" – said her mother with an unsure smile, hoping she will be right at last.

The king was suddenly found smirking; he slowly got up to approach the queen! Putting both of his ends on each side of her shoulder to " thank you Liz" he said whispering in her ear.

``````````Caroline's room`````````

Elena knocked on the door but heard no response, which caused her to open the door and walk in. "Carooool-ine? CAROLINE?" she suddenly realized Caroline was in her balcony. Elena slowly walked to the balcony and stood right beside Caroline, gazing at the beautiful view from her balcony.

Enough of staring, she grabbed Caroline from her arm, and pulled her into her room than placed her on the side of her bed, she said right beside her and got her to face her by tilting her side ways.

Look I am not in the mood – said Caroline dryly

" Look the king is arriving tomorrow we do not have much time'- Elena widened her eyes

" Why can't you marry him? Why does it have to be me? – Asked Caroline only to regret it shortly after

… "Because imp not actual a Forbes, although I believe I am, but I am not" Elena said hiding her sadness.

I'm sorry I did not mean that – Caroline said regrettably

" Don't, lets not discuss this now! On to the more appropriate topics now, like the king arriving tomorrow' Elena said a little happily.

" Yes, unfortunately" confessed Caroline.

Now, lets get you ready, he is visiting for a week, and you must dress to kill in that week! Our kingdom depends on it" – teased Elena

"OH STOP IT " Caroline shouted a little angry but also playing.

"Fine, but we need to organize your closet with the things you will be wearing this week," Elena said walking to Caroline's closet and opening each side of the door with one hand.

Elena started to pick and organize her clothes for the week, while Caroline was lost in her thoughts. She was to tired and unhappy to be choosing dresses to wear for someone she does not know or want to know, but her thoughts were shortly distracted by Elena, who happened to be right in front of her at this point.

" Everything is prepared here, and all the other arrangements have been done yesterday, tomorrow is when we will prepare you" Elena said a little excited.

"Seriously? You almost seem excited?" Caroline said looking at Elena with disappointment.

" You're marrying the prince and soon to be king on New Orleans, why should I be excited, your goanna make a beautiful bride – said Elena smiling

Caroline just watched her with an "unapproved" expression, which made Elena laugh out loud. Suddenly Elena remembered she had other preparations to help her mother with, so she begin to make her way to the door, meanwhile a thought accord to Caroline's mind.

She immediately got up from her sitting position and was facing Elena who was a step away from the door.

Elena? – Said Caroline almost in a whisper

Yes? Elena turned back!

What's his name? she paused! The king's name? She finally asked.

"NIKLAUS" Elena said with a smile and finally left the door, closing the door behind her.

"Niklaus"- repeated Caroline in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Royal Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't Own TVD

Chapter 2

"Niklaus, what could be the meaning behind it?" Caroline thought to herself! In a moment of earnestness she looked up to her window, and realized she should be sleeping. But, she seriously could not get that name out of her head, she spent most of the time in bed thinking what he would look like, would he be her right match?, his religious belief's are different; what about his other believes and preferences. She was giving herself a headache by thinking so much, so she decided to go bed!

*There is nothing you can do about it* she recalled her mom stating, soon enough her cheeks were wet with her tears and she closed her eyes.

```````````````Next Day`````````````

Elena sneaked up to Caroline's room to find her sleeping! " OH DEAR LORD, SHE IS NOT SERIOUS" she thought to herself, meanwhile shaking Caroline to wake her up.

"What is it"? Shouted Caroline in anger, not wanting to have to wake up and face the harsh reality that was about to come her way.

"Its 1 in the afternoon, and your still in bed, need I have to remind you the king is on his way. And here you are still in bed" – Elena said with a annoyed expression

" Need I have to remind you I don't care about some king?" – Caroline said a little harshly

" CAROLINE! This is matter of life and death for father and here you are acting like a foolish teenager. You know Mystic Falls future & safety depends on this, this is your duty and this isn't a joke anymore. You will be married to him as soon as he says yes to you and that's all there is to this, and you owe it to us and our people"- Elena said angry and frustrated.

Caroline suddenly got up and sat down on her bed, she was so affected by Elena's words, and she didn't know what to say. But Elena was right, and she knew that but somewhere deep done she was hoping for a fairytale and she wasn't getting it anymore. After a few minutes of thinking, she got up and faced Elena who was now standing beside the window with her eyes closed and her hand touching her forehead.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I get it now, I have to do this for our people, and for father, mother and you; I owe it to you guys. What good am I, if I cannot help someone when the most need it; I will fulfill my duty as the princess of mystic falls" – Caroline said to Elena with her head held high.

Caroline knew she had to marry him as soon as he said yes, and she must try her hardest to get him to say yes, it was time for her to stop fighting and start pretending; maybe she will eventually learn to cope with the situation even if she doesn't like him or his ways of life.

Elena, I'm going to bathe, will you please get everything ready? I need to dress for a yes" –Caroline said while walking to her restroom.

XXXXXX````````` New Orleans```````XXXXX The Mikaelson Palace

"Nik, the carriage is ready, it will takes us about 6 hours to get to Mystic Falls! But if you hurry we can get there faster" said Kol with an annoyance in his voice.

"Brother, I'm afraid I'm the one breaking the tie, but your more eager to get there than I" said Klaus with a confused look yet smirking.

" Oh come on, Nik. I just want to see a new city for once. Since mother and father have left for England forever with Finn and Rebekah and have abounded us, all I see is you. And no offense but you cannot blame me for wanting to see some fresh faces" – said Kol coldly.

"Fine, shall we?" said Klaus pointing towards the door, they both started to walk downstairs were the carriage was waiting for them. But before leaving the palace, Klaus turned and faced one of his dukes. " Take care of everything, I will be back as soon as I have reached a decision, you must take care of everything" Klaus commanded.

"Yes, M'lord" – said the duke

"Good-bye, Ralph" said Klaus, getting for the courage, followed by Kol.

"Have a safe journey M'lord"- Ralph said.

XXXXXXXXX```````````` Mystic Falls Palace``````````XXXXXX

"Elena dear, will you please let Caroline know your father would like to see her"- said the queen

" Yes, Mother" replied Elena quickly and left to inform Caroline.

XXXXXX'''''''''' few minutes later'''''''''''''XXXXX

"You wished to see me father?" – said Caroline as she stood behind her father in his study.

"Yes, come her my child" – he commended putting his right hand up to guide her to his side. Caroline slowly begins to approach her father and eventually stood by his side, while his hand hang on his shoulder.

" Caroline, I will not apologize for what's going to take place because we owe it to our people, but my bravest daughter I however want to ask you to gave the king a chance, he might not be as bad as you anticipate him due to different religious beliefs and him being a British lord, ruling New Orleans!" asked henry this time more as her father than the king.

" I will do everything in my control to get a yes, father I promise" - replied Caroline still looking down, and she soon begin to leave for her room. On her way to her bedroom she was lost deep in her thoughts * this is it, I must do this even if it does bring me any sort of happiness, and I will do this to the best of my ability for my family and my people* she soon realized she has reached her chambers.

" Elena, what are you doing here?" asked Caroline as soon she found Elena in her room.

"I've brought your dress, rumors has it that the king will arrive sooner than later"- said Elena happily realizing that Caroline was ready now.

" Princess ELENA, Princess Caroline, The King has arrived" called a person from behind Caroline's bedroom.

Caroline breathed heavy and looked at Elena who turned herself towards the door and said " we will be right there June" to the voice coming from behind the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TVD (THANK GOD)

"This is it, Caroline! Its actually happening." – said Elena all excited

" Lets get this over with it, shall we"? – Caroline said with a hence of confidence in her voice and soon enough Elena and Caroline made there way done the stairs and into the living room, continuing to walk outside the mansion to greet the guests in and within seconds they were in front of the carriage.

A tall, dark haired handsome man, dressed in all black stood in front of the two sisters, with beautiful brown eyes and a killer smirk on his cheeks, Elena and Caroline exchanged a look, while their father stepped ahead to greet the man.

"Welcome Kol, we weren't informed you were joining lord Niklaus?" – said Henry

* Elena and Caroline exchanged another look, figuring out who this man is and where is the king* they were quickly disturbed by the voice their father, who now facing them.

" This is Lord Kol, he is Lord Niklaus's younger brother" – Their father said.

" It's A Pleasure to witness some real beauty" – said Kol approaching the two girls, who were now feeling a little awkward.

"Behave yourself brother, would you"? A voice came from behind, which made Kol grin a little.

A voice, so soft and beautiful to hear that it gave Caroline Goosebumps and sent shivers down Elena's spine, they immediately looked up to find the most handsome guy stand right in front of them, with his hand in his back.

Caroline could have sworn, she had never seen such handsome man in her life time, with green-blue eyes, his dimples, the light hair, the beautiful accent, and the striking looks he was the perfect Lord material she thought to herself. She was so distracted by the presence of the king, that she didn't even realize, he was making his way on to her, and soon enough she felt a quick wet peak on her hand.

"It's a pleasure, Caroline is it? Love" – asked Klaus seductively looking into her eyes.

" Yes M'lord" - said Caroline immediately as soon as she felt Elena arm brush hers

And you must be Elena, am I right? – Asked Klaus turning to Elena

Right my Lord"- she replied as soon as he finished. But something left Elena a little cold; Klaus did not say her name as interestingly as Caroline's and didn't even shake her hand, let alone giving it a gesture. But she tilted her head from one side to the other to come to her sense * oh my god, what is wrong with me?, why did I just do that?* she was confused all of a sudden, but soon was she was brought back to reality by the voice of her father.

" Lets go in, M'lord! It can rain any minute. Mystic Falls Weather is not to be trusted" he said jokingly as they made their way to the entrance door.

The Mikaelson lords went inside the palace with their father, the two princesses were left behind. * They exchanged a look before Elena broke the silence and turned around*

" Take all the their necessities to their rooms in the guest quarter, would you Gorge"? She asked of the servant who was standing on her left hand side

Indeed Madam" gorge said and without another word was now gone with the mikealsons luggage's.

"WAIT A MINUTE?" Caroline said with a puzzled face! " Where is MOTHER?" she demanded an answer

'Oh I forgot….. She left for Georgia, grandmother wasn't well' – Elena replied a little sad and guilty for not telling Caroline soon enough.

' When? Why didn't you tell me?' – Caroline shouted

' She demanded that, but she left you a letter before she took off! But right now there is more important things to be taken care off' Elena said gazing towards the entrance door.

"Lets go," said Elena, they will think something is wrong.

XXXXXX```````` Living Room````````````XXXXXX

King henry was talking non-stop about their allenicies and other business talks but for the first time Klaus had no interest in the matter, he simply just couldn't forget those eyes.

[ flashback]

Behave yourself would you? Klaus asked as he heard Kol making unnecessary comments but as he got closer, he say it, he says her! The most beautiful women imaginable; She looked ravishing, she stood in front of his eyes with a pale golden dress which was perfectly sued to her desirable posture, with a thousand desires in those greenish eyes, her glowing skin and the perfect blonde her to much her outfit. He gasped for air * bloody hell, I'm acting like a teenager*

"Nik, are you goanna say anything"- asks Kol with an annoyed face in front of King Henry! And soon enough Klaus realizes he is not well, he only met her fifteen minutes ago, how is this possible? Klaus suddenly gets up and turns to the king

" We would like to rest for a bit, it was a long journey" – said Klaus with a polite smile.

" OH, certainly! Gorgeeeee" called Henry's voice and soon enough a servant arrived.

" Take them to their chambers, and take good care of them" – commended the King and the servant nodded in acceptance.

" This way M'lord" said gorge leading the mikealsons to their chambers.

As soon as they took off Elena and Caroline arrived in the main room, with confused expressions after finding their father alone.

" What happened Father?" asked Elena nervously.

" They are resting till dinner, you guys shall too" said the king and then turned to make his way to his bedroom.

"Seriously?' Caroline said looking at Elena! And they both left for they're chambers soon after.

XXXXXX``````````mikaelson chambers`````XXXX

Is this why were here Nik, to rest? Asked Kol confused at Klaus's sudden change in behavior.

" Would you please go to your room, ill see for dinner' – commended Klaus

' FINE' – Kol left and slammed the door behind him.

XXXXXX``````Caroline's room''''''xxxxxxxx

Did he not like me? – Asked Caroline a bit confused

I doubt it, at last he kissed your hand" – Elena confused jealously

But why would he ask to rest – Caroline asked

Maybe he is tired, we'll see him for dinner" but before Caroline could say anything Elena began to ask " isn't he just ashtonigly handsome?"

Who Kol" asked Caroline playing with Elena when she knows exactly who she is talking about.

" No silly. Lord Niklaus" Elena says curious about Caroline opinion on him.

" Not really' Caroline lies and immediately looks away as Elena faces her.

" He is bloody handsome, Caroline" says Elena without realizing what she is saying.

* Caroline stares at her for a few minutes, but soon they both bursts out laughing*


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXX```````` later that day at dinner ````````XXXXX

Elena And Caroline approached the dinning table slowly, as the reached the table. They were shocked at whom the found sitting quietly before them.

M'lord, look like your hungry? – Teased Caroline and Elena widened her eyes at the comment and give Caroline a slight pinch on her back.

"Call me Kol, no need for formalism" – Kol said smiling at both of the girls.

The sisters sat down and waited for their father to arrive, and soon enough he was there.

"Good-Evening, Kol" – King Henry said looking at Kol and taking the center seat of the table. Elena and Caroline were beside each other and Kol was sitting across from the girls.

Kol repeated the same words with a nod.

They were all waiting for Klaus at this point, but he was no were to be found. Elena looked at Caroline; who turned to her as well whispering * Where is he? I know he is a lord but who dare he make us wait so much* Elena smiled bitterly at Caroline then turning to Kol to see if he had heard, but he was simply smiling at the girl, so Elena returned the smile.

Suddenly Caroline heard footsteps and she could swear she recognized the steps, it was Niklaus! It had to be, she shrugged * what is wrong with you Caroline, what the hell are you thinking* she thought to herself, and soon enough Klaus appeared at the table.

Good evening everyone, sorry for the delay I had some business to take care of.

Elena was mesmerized by his smile * he is so charming, she thought to herself* but that's when she was distracted by her fathers voice who said

" No apologizes necessary, M'lord" – with a grin.

Klaus took a seat beside Kol, and right across Elena, he was trying so hard not to make eye contact with Caroline and he succeeded because somewhere deep inside Caroline wanted the something.

As they begin to eat, everyone was quit. But Elena kept glimpsing at Klaus, which made her realize that he was staring at Caroline while she was looking everywhere else but at him.

How could someone be so graceful, he thought. Then shrugged suddenly to find Kol stirring at Elena, he went back to his dinner in no time.

Soon enough the dinner was done and the king had left for his chambers, but had demanded Caroline and Elena keep the guests companied.

They were all now seated in the living room; Elena was sitting across Kol and almost beside Caroline, while Caroline was seated across from Klaus and beside Kol. They were all quite but Kol broke the silence in no time.

' Are we here to see how can stay quit for long'? He asked jokingly and Elena and Caroline laughed at his joke. That was when Klaus witnessed something unreal, his heart skipped a beat looking at the blonde's smile * damn it, how could she possibly have such affect on me? this is ridiculous*.

" So M'lord, what do you like to do in your spare time" – Elena asked Klaus

"Not much, besides ruling Nola" he replied immediately.

" He paints, draws, and sketches! That sort of stuff" Kol interrupted them with the comment.

" You're an artist"? Asked Elena with an impressed expression.

"You can say that" said Klaus without any expression and looked at Caroline, who was busy looking around the room at anything but him.

Caroline was feeling so anxious under his watch; she couldn't believe what she was feeling. * I feel like me and Elena has switched roles, she is socializing and I'm quite? Trying to get out of here as soon as possible! There is something extremely wrong with me*. Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed by the voice of Kol.

" What do you like to do in your spare time, Miss Elena"- he asked very interested.

" Not-much, I read" – Elena answered quickly

Meanwhile they were conversing all Klaus could think about was if someone was going to ask Caroline what she liked, lets be honest he was not interested in anything else. Something caught his attention suddenly; it was Caroline who had gotten up.

" Excuse me, I want to rest! Have your-selves a wonderful night"- she said quickly and left.

Soon after her departure everyone went to rest.

Kol couldn't sleep so he decided to go to Klaus room.

"Nik! Are you awake?" – he asked

"Yes, what is it?" – A voice came from the dark

" I cant fall asleep, may I join you" – he asked bored

" Yes, not that I am having any fun, but yes you may" – Klaus said without any movement.

Kol went in the room, to find Klaus at his window, staring outside.

" What's the matter brother"? Asked Kol suspicious at his brother's behavior.

"Nothing is wrong Kol, stop digging! Will you?" he said calmly.

" Fine. Caroline is stunning, isn't she?" – Kol said setting up on Klaus bed.

" Say another word and ill tear up your liver" – Klaus said furiously facing Kol.

" Come On Nik! It doesn't have to get dirty, I was asking a question. But I can see the answer clearly" – Kol said and got up to leave for his room.

XXXXXXXX````````````` NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~XXXXXX

Caroline woke up to regret what she had done the previous night, and got ready for breakfast to make up for her mistake. She couldn't do that if she wanted a Yes from the king. So she got ready and was about to leave for the breakfast table when something caught her attention. It was a piece of paper on her table and she suddenly remembered that it must be her mother's letter. She walked to the table and picked up the letter.

" Dear My Dearest Caroline

I'm sorry for leaving without informing you, but I must be with your grandmother in her last days. My dear, do not worry about anything. Everything will be fine and I will return as soon as I have fulfilled my duties here. I hope to see you when you have also fulfilled your duties, I just want you to know I am so Proud of my beautiful brave daughter, thank you sweetest Caroline.

-Your Proud Mother ( Liz)"

Caroline breathed heavy after reading the letter, and was suddenly disappointed at her. * I must get the king to say yes, and I have done nothing for it yet. Mother will be so disappointed* thought Caroline but she suddenly smiled and said, " I have 5 more days to get a Yes, I promise mother you wont be disappointed. Caroline immediately put the letter down and left for the breakfast table, she was goanna do anything and everything to hear a yes from Klaus. She would have sworn she run to the table but she was suddenly left devastated by what she found.

Klaus was not there, Elena and Kol were conversing with a confused look in their faces while father was smiling but also looked a bit confused.

"What's going on?" – Caroline asked finally finding her voice.

"Klaus has left for New Orleans" – said her father.

And suddenly Caroline felt the ground moving under her feet, as if they didn't want to support her anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

And suddenly Caroline felt the ground moving under her feet, as if they didn't want to support her anymore.

Caroline almost collapsed on the floor, but that was when Elena got up with and faced Caroline.

"Lord Klaus has left, but he has left your answer with father" – said Elena eagerly waiting for the answer herself. So they both turned to their father.

Who was now reading the letter Klaus had left.

" I apologize for my departure, but I had to take care of some unfinished business. I know I had ask for a week but now I have no doubts in my heart, thank you for your hostility. I am eagerly waiting to return to Mystic Falls to bring Caroline with me. I intend that you have understood my point by now, my answer is yes, however the wedding is in 3 days because I cannot wait any longer, The King Of Rosewood is trying to acquire New Orleans! The tie should be broken soon to save Nola and Mystic Falls. Thank You!

Niklaus "

King henry read with the biggest smile on his face, which brought some satisfaction to Caroline.

" I knew his answer was going to be a yes"- Kol said as he got up from his seat. " But I must take your leave now, thank you for your hostility and we'll meet soon" – said Kol and was soon gone.

Caroline wasn't sure how to feel, she had gotten what she had hoped for but it wasn't really her choice and soon she was going to be married off to him, that thought sent shivers down her body. * WAIT? WHAT? 3 DAYS THIS IS CRAZY* she thought then turned to her father.

" 3 days? Mother will not be back by then" – Caroline said confused, angry and scared all at the same time.

" We must manage then" – the king said happily

" Father you cannot be serious, this is ridiculous" – Caroline screamed with tears running down her cheeks.

" Caroline, this is a matter of state and politics, we must use our brain not emotions" – King Henry Replied Angry and disappointed at Caroline's reaction, then turned to Elena. Who was shocked and hadn't even moved or said anything.

" Elena, Inform your mother about the circumstances, I am sure she will be delighted" the king ordered Elena. Who only nodded, and then soon the king vanished in the hallways of the palace to let his kingdom know he has fulfilled his duty once again.

" ELENAAAAAAA! ELENA?" Caroline screamed crying and eventually dropping on her knees…, which caused Elena to finally, move from her position.

"Caroline, its okay" – she hugged Caroline tightly, its what was meant to happen, its mother would want.

Caroline cried louder, and buried her face in Elena's neck.

" Cry all you can now, because you cannot do it anymore" – said Elena.

Although Elena was comforting Caroline, she couldn't help but cry herself. Somewhere deep down she had hoped for a guy like Klaus for herself, but Caroline marrying Klaus in three days had crushed her hopes forever. * What the hell is wrong with me? Klaus is going to be Caroline husband, what the hell am I thinking* she shrugged her negative thoughts and went back to comforting Caroline.

XXXXX```````` NEW ORLEANS- MIKEALSON PALACE````XXXXX

Kol had just arrived from mystic falls, he was wondering what caused Klaus departure, he was so confused by his brother's behavior and he wanted answers. He was now in the palace, looking for Klaus.

"Nik, Nik….." – Kol screamed walking from one end of the palace to the other'

" M'lord, King Niklaus is in his study" – one of the servant's said

"Thank you Edward" – Kol replied, and made his way to the study, soon enough he reached the study to find Niklaus working on a drawing. But as soon as he approached him, Klaus hid his drawing.

" What's going on Nik" – said Kol suspiciously

" Your back" – Klaus says while putting back everything he was working on.

" Well, I dare think you wanted me to stay, plus I had to be here since the wedding is in three days" – Kol teased

" Yes that is right" – said Klaus without any hesitation

" Do you have anything to tell me?" – Kol asked

" No, I don't think so" Klaus replied while setting one of the golden sofas of the study.

" Fine, but lets not forget this is just not about having to rule mystic falls" – Kol said, asking in way?

" Sure it is, it's all about acquiring more power, and loyalty" – Klaus said looking Kol in the eyes.

Kol looked at Klaus for a few minutes then left the study, leaving Klaus to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXX````` FLASHBACK``````XXXXX

" Fine. Caroline is stunning, isn't she?" ….

" Come On Nik! It doesn't have to get dirty, I was asking a question. But I can see the answer clearly" ….

As Kol left for his room, those words left Klaus paralyzed in a way, what did Kol mean by that? Why is he feeling such strange feelings? This is only a matter of marrying a suitable woman to safe his power and save her family. It is all commerce at last. But this woman, she makes me go insane, and I've only met her yesterday.

Klaus spent the rest of the night thinking about what Kol had said, how Caroline was affecting him and then suddenly he remembered.

" Nik, one day you will find something worth living for, and that day you will longer be bound to seeking loyalty with power, cause love is the greatest of all! Love conquers us all" – he recalled Rebekah say before she left with the rest of his family to England forever.

Klaus was now furious at him for thinking what he was thinking, and soon got up to leave. * This is bloody business, that is all, I will not let a feeling as silly as love, come in between my power and prejudice* he then decided to leave because he wanted to escape those thoughts, those feelings tormenting him. But before he took off he wrote a letter leaving behind his answer.

" Yes, I will marry Caroline! Because I need to save New Orleans and Gain Loyalty and Power In Mystic Falls" he said out loud while he finished writing the letter. He then walked to the servants' chambers and hand over the letter to gorge.

" Make sure the king sees this first thing in the morning, I have to leave to take care of some things that have come up" – Klaus ordered Gorge

" Yes my lord" – Gorge said with a smile.

Klaus begin to make his way to the carriage when he suddenly remembered the first time he had laid his eyes on Caroline…

* Bloody Hell, what is wrong with me*

XXXXX````` END OF FLASHBACK`````XXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus begin to make his way to the carriage when he suddenly remembered the first time he had laid his eyes on Caroline…

* Bloody Hell, what is wrong with me*

XXXXX````` END OF FLASHBACK`````XXXX

Klaus suddenly remembered what had caused him to leave Mystic Falls over night. * She affects me more than she should, and I don't have space for that in my life* he thought to himself, and went back to his books.

XXXXXXX```````` MYSTIC FALLS/ Caroline's Room```````XXXXXX

Since Klaus had left days were going by so fast, Caroline was loosing perception of time, and all of a sudden it was Thursday night, she was in bed and she was in tears hoping for her mother to show up and hold her in her embrace. But what she wanted more was, for time to stop right there, it was Thursday night which meant only one day till she was married off to Klaus and she would had to leave her family, her home, her people and it brought more tears to her eyes. And the most heart breaking part was nobody was spending anytime with her, everyone was busy with the wedding arrangements and that made her miss her mother even more.

* I hate you Niklaus, you have ruined my life* she thought to herself.

XXX`````` Dining Room/ MYSTIC FALLS```XXXXX

" Father, everything has been arranged and is ready, except maybe the bride" – Elena said a little concerned for Caroline

" She Will Be Ready In Time" – her father said immediately after she had spoken.

" Yes, father" – Elena replied and left to look at the rest of the arrangements.

Elena has spend the last four days with all the arrangements, her mother he left her so much responsibility and she must take care of it, to Elena that was a way to repay them for raising her and giving her the life she has had. The minute Kol had left for New Orleans, Elena went in to planning the arranging everything, father was afraid that their small kingdom might be under attack soon, and they must save it as soon as possible by tying relation to another state in the country and expanding their troops in case of a war, and Klaus was the most desired king around.

Elena had reached the kitchen after walking lost in her thoughts, so she decided to go in and see all the arrangements.

" Gorge, is everything ready" – asked Elena with a raised eyebrow when he found her flirting with one of the maids

" Y-e-s, my highness" – gorge replied quickly ashamed and looking down.

Elena then decided she would take some rest, because the wedding was Saturday and she had to wake up early tomorrow to decorate the whole palace and make sure everything was perfect for Caroline's big day.

*OMG, CAROLINE!* Elena suddenly realized she has barely spend time with Elena since Kol had left, and immediately makes her away to Caroline's room to find her crying on her bed.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong" she asks holding Caroline in her arm.

"Elena, I don't want to leave you guys, I want to be here forever" – Caroline replied hiding her face in Elena's chest crying like a baby.

" It's okay, we all must leave our families one day but that does not mean were apart from them, we'll always love and be there for you" – Elena said padding Caroline in the back.

"' Look at me Caroline' she said and with her hand held Caroline's chin up, lets stay up all night tonight and have ourselves a little party, shall we"? – Elena asked to cheer Caroline up.

" I miss mother" – Caroline said crying again

"Yea, me too" – Elena began to cry as well, which made Caroline regret saying what she had.

"Now lets have our party, shall we?" said Caroline to cheer Elena up this time.

" Yes" – Elena said half smiling and whipping her tears with her hand.

" So what are we doing" Caroline said a little excited at someone finally spending some time with her and whipping her tears away as well.

" Lets stay up all night talking about anything and everything" – Elena suggested.

" Okay…" Caroline replied a little unsure.

" I'll start, I have a confession to make" – said Elena looking away.

Caroline was a little wary all of a sudden, what could it be.

" I kind of… (Elena paused, looking right at Caroline) had a thing for Klaus" – Elena confessed and suddenly turned red from embarrassment.

" WHAT? Elena? HAD? What you mean you had?" asked Caroline a little curious but a little jealous as well which surprised her a little but she decided to focus on the subject instead.

" Well, he is the most desired man around, and he is extremely noble and charming so I am kind of found of him" – Elena said

" Found of him?" – Caroline replied shooting Elena a distress look.

" A fine like, but I know he is yours. Please forgive me I don't fancy him anymore" – Elena said a little sad.

" No, never apologize about how you feel, ever! And its okay" - Caroline said to make Elena feel better although she wants sure if that how she really felt.

" Thank you" Elena said and shoot Caroline a look that basically said I am done, its your turn to talk.

" Okay! Lets do this… you know I always wanted to get married and live happily ever after but turns out real princesses have no such thing in life (Caroline looked down to the floor and begin to speak again), I always wanted to marry someone from our own religion, someone whom loved me. I don't want a marriage of alliances, for power and money. I wanted a companion that would treasure me as his wealth not states and power. I want, a lot of things but I don't see Niklaus living up to that. Yes he is handsome and powerful and desirable by many others better than me but he just isn't for me" – Caroline confessed and looked at Elena, who was now staring at her in silence.

After a few minutes of silence Elena began to speak " I cannot say that you will find these things in Klaus but you will have to wait and see, and even if you cannot. You must compromise because our kingdom" – Elena give Caroline a little speech after Caroline had left her a little scared.

" I understand my duties, but I just had to get that out of my system" – Caroline confessed then looked out her window which made her realize it was almost morning.

" You need to get some beauty sleep" Elena said teasing Caroline and seconds later the both let a loud laugh out while crying.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long tiring day, full of sharing cries and laughter Elena & Caroline finally took some rest for the big day that was yet to come.

XXXXX`````` MEANWHILE IN NEW ORLEANS`````XXXXXX

Klaus has spent all his day getting servants to have everything ready for Saturday; The Mikaelsons were to travel to Mystic Falls on Friday for the wedding ceremony to take place on Saturday. Which would start with everyone in the kingdom brining their most prestige gifts for the couple being wedded, drinking champagne and then they would head off to the church for the actual ceremony, and after the ceremony was done. They bride must go straight to her new home, where her new kingdom would give her the ball of a life time.

Klaus had spent all day Thursday surprising Ralph and his duchess to have everything ready to perfection. It was Niklaus day, he was going to expand his reigning to Mystic Falls, and although he was King ever since he inherited New Orleans but he felt like this time he was truly becoming a King, and with a Queen by his side forever.

Kol on the other hand spent the whole day observing his brothers behavior, Kol knew for Klaus it was all business but there was something about the way he was acting that had left Kol suspicious. Kol was a very carious person, but on the other hand he hated investigating, he wanted honesty but with Niklaus, asking was not enough. Kol was unsuccessful even spending the whole day following his brother around the palace and even to the court, where he hates going but he just couldn't bare it anymore. So he decided to go home and rest.

As he walked into the dining room, he felt the urge to go to the bar that is connected to the dinning room; he sat on one of the chairs at the bar that was made from elite fifteenth century wood. Klaus had specially ordered it for his bar.

"Always so demanded my Brother" Kol said out loud while pouring himself some royal stag to drink.

He was drinking in silence for a few minutes but then he suddenly catches himself remembering a beautiful girl with long curly brown hair, stunning brown eyes and dark long lashes. He would have sworn for a second he thought she was standing right in front of him but his illusion disappeared as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to find Nik standing behind him with a puzzled look on his face.

" What is it mate"? He asked, with an *I know, but I am asking anyway look*.

"Nothing Nik" – Kol replies immediately and gets up from his position on the stool.

" Are you sure? Maybe I can help?" Nik teased.

" It's Nothing, and If there was anything I can take care of it myself' – He said clearly annoyed but the questions was about what. The fact that Nik was teasing him or that he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful Brunette he had met only two days ago.

*Elena, what have you done to me* He shouted angst in his mind at his actions and the fact that Klaus had caught him doing so but he stayed calm on the outside so that Klaus wouldn't suspect anything and after a few minutes of silence he turned back to Klaus and begin to speak.

" You should rest brother, only one more day then you will be bound to someone, forever" – Kol said wanting to get under Klaus's skin.

" I WILL NOT BE BOUND TO ANYONE" – KLAUS shouted at Kol with his eyes full of anger.

" Easy Brother, Easy" – Kol smirked at his succession.

" She will be bound to me, I will not be bound to her! Do You Understand Me?" – Kol said with an ignorant tone.

"Goodnight"- was all Kol said and left Klaus to his thoughts soon after.

" BLOODY HELL, who does he think he is talking too, I will not be bound to anything" Klaus screamed to the empty dining room, but soon after he came to the realization of his saying, and he begun to think wither he was convincing himself or Kol. But he was quickly distracted by the footsteps that were approaching him a steady speed. And after a few seconds he saw Ralph approaching him.

" My lord, I am afraid the occasion won't be go as planned" – ralph said looking down in embarrassment.

"You don't say" Klaus looked at him with his eyes widened and now he was waiting for him to say what the problem was. Something ruining his wedding was the last thing he wanted, nothing would stop this event from being the best ever.

"The Queen To Be's dress has not been finishes, I understand it is needed for Saturday evening" Ralph explained.

" Oh, No Ralph it is not that it has not been made, I told Edward not to make it" Klaus explained after he had heard that the problem was something he had already taken care off. " The dress that was suppose to be made was for your queen, but the dress must be a gift from the broom to the bride on the day of the wedding, and she is ought to wear it to the ball held for her, but no one must see that dress except the wedded couple, which is why I have it made ready and brought from England" – Klaus explained the process to Ralph, usually he would just say don't worry I have got it covered but with Ralph it was different. Ralph was not just a servant to Klaus, He was the most loyal and hard working maid he had and to Klaus honesty & loyalty was the most beautiful trait in a human being. So Klaus felt that he needed to let Ralph know.

"Oh what a relief M'lord, I am so heart lifted" – Ralph sighed letting a sigh of relief out, which caused Klaus to smirk a little.

" You may rest now" – Klaus said to his loyal servant

" You shall rest to M'lord, Tomorrow evening we are leaving for Mystic Falls and there is a lot to be done in the morning" – With that said Ralph walked out the dinning room and soon later Klaus left for his boudoir as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone here is the last chapter before the big dayyyy! Don't Forget To Leave a review ;) XO**

XXXXXX```` FRIDAY/ Mystic Falls``````XXXXXX

Caroline opened her eyes to the most beautiful sunshine out on her balcony, which put a smile to her face and then she turned to look at Elena but found nothing. * She must have started to arrangements again*. Caroline left up her blanket from her body to get up and get ready for the her last day in Mystic Falls, she had cried enough the past few days, it was time she accepted her fate and welcome it willingly.

She got up to find Elena right in front of her and suddenly jumped " Wooh, trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked leaving a sigh of relief.

" I apologize My Dear Caroline, I did not mean to Scare You" – Elena explained with an apologetic expression.

" Uh don't be, it did not scare me as much" – Caroline said with a smile.

" I am here to explain to you the ceremonies taking place in the next two days, now you may go and bathe. Then I will explain everything in detail," she demanded looking at her younger sister with a smile.

" Yes M'lord" Caroline said immediately after Elena finished speaking.

" Oh, here is the real Caroline, the wild girl that father was so afraid yet found of" Elena said with a smile.

"Yes I guess, I have come to the realization that fate is to be accepted to be happy" – Caroline explained her sudden change of behavior and returned the smile. " I must go bathe now" then she turned to leave for her lavatory.

XXXX````` Meanwhile in New Orleans`````XXXXXX

Klaus could not sleep all night, his life was about to change forever, he was going to share his life with someone else from now and he was not sure how he felt about that or how she felt about it as well for that matter. But he was ready; he could and would do anything and everything to save his kingdom.

After hours of tossing and turning he finally fell asleep, he closed his eyes to find a beautiful woman, in the most elegant white velvet gown with a very short train, the sleeves were long and had pearls around the wrist, **CAROLINE*** he said in his unconscious conscious mind, then he picked some pearls from the table and tightened it against her nick and asked her to turn around. And as she turned around, he could have sworn he had never seen anything more ravishing in his entire life. Klaus admired her beauty for a few seconds before he lifted his hands to feel her skin, he approached her face slowly and as he got close enough to feel her, he hit something real hard.

" BLOODY HELL" – Klaus shouted picking himself up from the side of his bed where he had fell during his dream and opened his eyes to find the face of the voice that was bursting from laughter, he looked up to find Kol giggling at the sight of his action.

" How dare you, come in here without my permission" – Klaus scolded Kol clearly embarrassed and angry.

"Relax Nik, I wouldn't have came if I didn't hear all the noise you were making" Kol lied to tease Klaus

"Bloody Hell, leave before I rip out your heart" – Klaus said angry.

" You really need to learn to control your anger, you will scare Caroline off" Kol said looking a little concerned but he was still teasing.

" Get Lost" – Klaus said

" I shall, but I have come to inform you that it's Friday! Which means last day of freedom brother, care to enjoy it?" – asked Kol

" We must leave in the evening, there is a lot to be done! However I will not be bound to anyone. Which means I not care to enjoy" Klaus shouted

"Nik, rest. You are getting married tomorrow!" Kol reminded him that he is the groom, not the brother of the groom. " Wait, where is all your apparels for the ceremonies"? Asked Kol

" There all ready, I had everything set in the carriages yesterday. Today we must make sure all the decoration & the arrangements are ready for the ball after the wedding ceremony, then we may leave" – Klaus clarified.

" Well, well. Someone is actually marrying you" Kol teased again.

And without a single word, Klaus threw a book at him, that he had picked up from the side table of his bed, and Kol successfully caught the book in his hands and left it on a table near the door and left Klaus to his thoughts again.

**Caroline? How is this possible?** * He asked himself but without waiting for an answer began to move from his bed and start his day off; at last it was his last day as a bachelor king.

He bathed and got one of the servants to start beautifying his boudoir, perhaps they're soon to be dormitory. He spent all his day checking and rechecking all the arrangements and soon after left for court. Where he discussed the wedding and how the wedding will bring the alliances supremacy and possessions to his empire. And after a long day of business and arrangements, they had to leave for Mystic Falls for the ceremony that was suppose to take place at midnight, before the day of the wedding.

Xxxxxx``````` Mystic Falls````xxxxXX

After he bath Caroline waited for Elena to come into her chambers and bring all the details of the ceremonies, although Caroline had witnessed many weddings and her mothers tales about these ceremonies, it was time for her to know it to perfection because it was a matter of pride in the kingdom. But all of a sudden Caroline felt the urge to cry, she couldn't help but feel lonely * Oh Mother, where are you? * And suddenly the door opened and her mother walked into her room. Caroline was left stunned. She did not move, Caroline thought she was hallucinating, but soon after her doubts were clear because her mother approached her, and as soon as she felt her warmth against her own skin, she burst into tears and hugged her mother tightly.

" Oh mother, it really is you" – she said still in disbelief.

" Yes my dear, it really is me" her mother replied padding her in the back.

" But how?" she asked

" Dear Caroline, it was not possible for me to have made it. Unless lord Niklaus had sent his most valuable servant to Rosewood to take care of Grandmother while I came back for the wedding" her mom explained to her but Caroline was to busy hugging her mom that she completely missed the story, she was still crying in her mothers arms, then she suddenly realized and looked at her mom immediately. Letting go of her hug and taking a step back, with her eyes widened, in disbelief.

"Klaus did what?" she asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't forget my review ;) X0**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD**

Things You Need To Know " The Sacred Marriage Ritual" is the wedded couple having intercourse (SEX) to show that they are ACTUALLY together.

"Klaus did what?" Caroline asked again and again in disbelief.

" Yes My dear, Niklaus had sent Ralph and the very best of his servants to take care of grandma, so I could be here with you," her mother explained again. " Why is that so hard to believe"? Her mother asked puzzled at Caroline's reaction.

" Yes" she said out loud.

" He fancies you, Caroline," Her mother said which caused her eyes to widen even more.

" Did he tell you that mother?" she asked

" No, but I have lived long enough to recognize that he does " her mother replied. "Now let me tell you about the ceremonies" her mother said to her while they both took a seat on each side of her bed.

" My dear some of these ceremonies are going to be crueler than others, but you must accomplish them all, in order for this marriage to be recognized" she said looking down, which to an extent scared Caroline.

" Mother, Your Frightening Me" She said as she got closer to her mom and held one of her hands in her own and squeezed it, then begun to speak again " Mother you must tell me, what is it". She asked.

" I am afraid your already aware of it, but must have forgotten due to all the commotion that has been going on since the proposal" her mother looked her in the eye and Caroline could tell she was scared for her.

" Mother Tell Me, Start from the hardest. I must learn to cope with them now, I only have half of a day" Caroline said while tears fell from her eyes.

" Are sure my dear?" her mother asked squeezing her back.

" Yes, mother. At last I have to live up to our people's expectations" she paused " Tell me mother". She said again.

" Certainly" her mother said and paused for a bit to get closer to Caroline " The cruelest of them all would be" she paused again.

" Mother please" Caroline said anxiously

"Sacred marriage ritual, my dear" she said avoiding eye contact with Caroline.

Caroline just sighed at the fact that, that ritual had totally escaped her mind all this time and she suddenly began to cry. Her mother got even closer to her and held her face in her the palm of her hands.

" My dearest Caroline, please don't cry," her mother said. She couldn't see her precious angel crying.

" I must do it, to prove that we are " was all Caroline could say between her tears falling.

" Yes you must… they must witness the private relation ship of the soon to be queen with the ruler of the country to accept lord Niklaus and you as ruler and caretaker of their people" she explained the whole ritual to Caroline so she will was will aware of what was expected from her.

"They must witness its successful completion, so that can approval and appreciate their new rulers" Caroline said out loud, to make herself understand more than let her mother know that she knew why it was essential.

" Yes my dear" is all she said and reached to kiss Caroline in the forehead.

" Tell me the rest " Caroline asked lying on her mothers lap and clinging her knees to her chest.

" Certainly" her mother paused before beginning to tell her rest of the rituals; " the other three rituals are equally important but not that closely observed" she said.

Caroline didn't say anything so her mother continued, " You must leave straight for your new home after the vows has been said in the church, and then your companion must arrange a ball for you, in which you must meet your new people, but in that ball you must wear the first ever dress gifted to you by your husband" her mother said and looked at Caroline, who had now stopped crying and was intensely listening. Which made he mother proud in a way * _she is taking upon her responsibilities_*

" And what is the last one?" asked Caroline looking up at her mom.

" The third is a pay of dowry?" she said, which caused Caroline to jump up from her mother's lab.

" Mother, a dowry? What is Niklaus demanding?" she asked intensely.

But before her mother could speak, Elena interrupted them. Elena walked into the room and smiled at Caroline then turned to her mother " Mother, Father wishes to see you, he said it was very urgent and highly important". She said.

" I must go my dear, make sure you rest, tomorrow you must wake up at dawn for your bridal shower" her mother said to Caroline with a saddened smile, then made her way to the door.

" Caroline, do you wish for anything?" Elena asked

" No, thank you" Caroline said.

" Very Well then, you must rest now" Elena said and turned to leave the room.

" Elena." Called the blonde and her sister immediately turned back to look at her sister.

" I will miss you," she said

"CAROLINE" she paused. " This isn't a good time to make your sister cry, now is it?" Elena teased by was sad by what was said to her.

"Certainly Not" Caroline replied with a broken smile.

" I will be able to visit you, after three weeks of your marriage has passed, and you can came visit us when one month has passed" she said to Caroline to cheer her up.

" Is that some kind of a rule?" asked Caroline narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, my dear" she said " It seems you have forgotten all the rituals and rules?" Elena said a little concerned.

" Must have escaped my mind, like the sacred marriage ritual" Caroline said reminding herself what she was ought to do to prove her marriage to her people and binding the alliances.

" Caroline, sleep my dearest sister. You must take Lord Niklaus breathe away and that can only happen if you gain your beauty sleep" Elena giggled a little.

Caroline simply smiled at her, and Elena turned to leave again. But suddenly something occurred to Caroline, she suddenly jumped from her bed and walked towards Elena.

"Elena?" she called loudly.

"Yes?" Elena turned back again, a little annoyed this time.

" What did Lord Niklaus demand as the dowry?" she asked very interested in the matter, which made Elena smile a bit.

"Nothing" Elena said.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked moving even closer and intensely listening to Elena.

" He asked for nothing, he told father that he will ask for the dowry in the right time" Elena explained.

" Mustn't the dowry be paid for the marriage to be complete?" Caroline asked confused.

" Yes, my dear" Elena paused then begun to speak again, looking Caroline straight in the eye " He told father he will ask you for the dowry before the sacred ritual".

" Ask ME?" Caroline was so confused but she was more terrified then anything.

" Yes, he said he didn't want any object for a dowry. Outwardly he wanted something very personal from you as the dowry. Father said he was really certain, you would be able to give it to him" Elena explained.

Caroline was left confused and terrified * what could he want with me? He will have everything of me anyway* she thought to herself but she was interrupted by Elena.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart" Elena said placing a kiss on her cheek and leaving Caroline to her paralyzing thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note**

The BIG DAY IS HERE! GUYS… I HAVE TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE THEIR WEDDING TO PERFECTION. HOPE I LIVED UP TO SOME EXPECTATIONS IF NOT ALL ;) Sorry it took me so long to write this, I just wanted to make sure I do justice to it. I tried my best

Don't forget my review people Thank You

**Chapter 9**

Caroline sat on her bed lost in deep thoughts, what could he possibly want as a dowry? She kept thinking to herself and she couldn't figure it out.

" Uh for goodness sake, I only have a few hours to myself and I am still thinking of Klaus! UGH" she screamed out loud then realized that she was all alone hearing the echo of her voice.

Caroline put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes to get some sleep before all the royal drama beginning at dawn.

New Orleans

Klaus, Kol and a few of his close duchess were on their way to Mystic Falls, they had to spend the night in their carriages in order to make it on time to mystic falls for all the ceremonies and leave on time for the ball in new Orleans.

Klaus and Kol shared a carriage even though he hated sharing the same space with Kol, but he had no choice. He was lost in his thoughts when Kol interrupted him.

" So Nik, how are you feeling?" he asked.

" Is this necessary? It's 2 in the bloody morning" Klaus said looking at Kol with a raised eyebrow.

" Well, look where we are, can't help but sleep" Kol said sarcastically.

"Very well then, I am fine. Now stop talking" Klaus said in an annoyed voice.

" I wonder how you will manage with Caroline If you cant even speak to your own brother" Kol said almost laughing which made Klaus angry.

" Well her company isn't as bad now, is it" Klaus said mockingly.

" WELL, WELL. At least you have admitted that you enjoy someone's company" Kol teased.

" Do you always find double meanings to every word out of ones mouth?" Klaus said and grabbed his blanket to cover his face.

" Oh Nik" is all Kol said and closed his eyes.

Mystic Falls

Caroline opened her eyes and found both her sister and mother staring and smiling at her.

" What's going on" Caroline asked and got up to set on her bed.

" We're here to get you for you're dawn bridal shower, it's the big day at last" Elena said with a wide smile.

" Right" was all Caroline said?

" Come on my dear, at least pretend to be happy," her mother said putting a hand on her head and running through the back of it.

" I am sorry" Caroline paused and began again " I am ready, at last I am a Forbes princess, I must make my people proud" she said with a big smile, helding her head high.

Caroline had finally accepted her role not that she had any option, but she thought it was better to accept the challenge and face it then weep about it.

Caroline got up form her bed and all three of them walked towards the restroom chambers, where they took showers. But when Caroline walked in, she was shocked at the appearance of the shower chambers. It never looked this beautiful ever.

The white bathtub was covered by red roses all around it was a few of the rich ladies of mystic falls looking at Caroline with big smiles. The tub was filled with vanilla milk, Caroline could smell it from the door, candles were lighting the whole chamber and everyone was dressed in red. Suddenly Caroline caught herself smiling.

" Shall we" Elena asked taking carlines hand and walking her towards the standing wood door where she changed into her shower bathrobe. Caroline then walked to the tub surrounded by her ladies and let her bathrobes fall on the floor and step inside the bath. She sat on the bath and the ladies started to slowly rub her body with the milk and honey presented to them while Elena and Elizabeth watched admiringly.

" She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" – asked Elizabeth

" She does, she looks angelic" Elena said with an assuring smile and hugged her mother from the side.

" They have arrived" a voice came from behind and suddenly everyone in the room when quite and turned to the voice.

" They have arrived" Ana repeated herself. " They king and his people are here," she said again.

" We will be right there" Elizabeth said and quickly turned to Elena

" I must welcome our guests, can you stay here with your sister," her mother asked.

" Of course mother, why must you ask?" Elena said.

" Thank you" she said to Elena and turned to look at Caroline who give her a small smile.

" I'll see you later, my angel" she said and soon left to welcome the guests.

Main Forbes Mention Entrance

" Welcome" was the word Klaus and Kol heard as soon as the stepped into the entrance

" Welcome Niklaus and Kol" Elizabeth said walking towards the door with Henry.

" I am very glad you could make it" Kol said to Elizabeth knowing she should be with her dying mother.

" I am glad to, thanks to King Niklaus this is possible," she said with a thankful smile at Klaus.

" I wondered where ralph has disappeared" Kol said acknowledging the reason Ralph was missing.

" Now come in, rest. We have a lot of ceremonies beginning in two hours," Henry said.

" Yes, Ana will take you to your chambers, it is now 7, we are arranged to meet at 9 to leave for the church" Elizabeth explained.

" Very well then" Klaus said and both he and Kol walked behind Ana to head to their chambers.

Elizabeth then turned to henry and says" She will make you proud today, she is ready".

" She is our daughter at last, but is everything ready" henry asks

"Everything is ready, we just have to get through with the rituals" Elizabeth says to henry and they both walk towards their chamber.

After forty-five minutes of beautifying bathing, Caroline had finally rinsed and dressed to get ready for the church ceremony in less than two hours. Both Elena and Caroline were now back in Caroline's room. Elena was helping Caroline wear her wedding dress, but all she could think of was the fact that within a few hours, she was going to be utterly alone. Her sister would be gone. And suddenly she felt a tear falling down her cheek.

" Elena, this is no time to make the bride cry now, is it" Caroline was teasing Elena with her own words but truthfully she wanted to maintain herself from crying with her silly jokes.

" No, I am sorry" Elena said and moved behind Caroline to zip up her dress.

" Thank you Elena, for everything you have done for me all life long" Caroline said turning to Elena and embracing her into a hug.

" Oh no goodbyes, I will be visiting you soon, don't you forget" Elena said trying to cheer Caroline up.

" Yes of course, now lets get ready" Caroline replied.

KLAUS/KOL CHAMBERS

Kol was ready for the day, he was dressed in a dark blue suit with a classic white shirt, teamed with a smartly polished brown leather lace up shoes and his final add of a light blue colored pocket square, neatly folded in his right hand pocket, to complete the look. He looked at the mirror to admire his exquisiteness one last time before he took off to see Niklaus.

Klaus was in front of the mirror getting ready when he heard a knock on the door.

" Come in" he shouted and soon enough Kol walked in to find his brother finishing his last touches.

" It's time brother, we have 40 minutes before you're bounded to Caroline for the rest of you're life" Kol teased Klaus. He loved teasing Niklaus; it was sort of a pastime for him.

" Lets not make me want to kill you, on my wedding day Kol" Klaus replied still looking at himself in the mirror.

" You would be stupid if you tried anything of the sort" Kol teased again.

" Kol why don't you get lost, I will meet you outside" Klaus finally turned to look at Kol.

" Very well then, don't take long" with that, said Kol takes off and Klaus turns back to getting ready.

1 hour later

Everyone is in they're carriages about to leave for the wedding ceremony at the church, the last carriage is Caroline but she must not see Klaus before going to the church so everyone leaves before them. Caroline walks out in her balcony looking at every inch of it and does the same with her room, and with a few tears closes the door behind her to meet Elena in the main hall. She looks at every detail of the house as she is walking to Elena wondering when will she see these walls and rooms again, and perhaps if she ever will.

After a long walk she finally finds Elena waiting at the front door of the mansion and walks up to her.

" It's time" Elena says as Caroline approaches her

" I know" Caroline replies and turns to take a last glimpse of her childhood home.

And then within minutes they both walk out and into the carriages and one of the servants closed the door behind them. Caroline looks at her home for as long as she can see from the carriage but as the church got closer, she was farther away from her home.

After twenty-five minutes of the carriage ride that felt like a lifetime to Klaus had finally come to an end, he stepped out of the carriage and found the church to be one of the most beautiful landscapes he had ever laid eyes on. They had decorated the church with white lily flowers, and everyone was well prepared and informed on what was to be worn and brought to the wedding. The church was surrounded by dimmed light and over 100 candles in frosted holders and in candelabras made by hand with crystal beading resembling melting snow coming off the candles. They had the church's benches removed and replaced with white wooden chairs, where majority of the guests were settled down, waiting for the bride to arrive.

It had been fifteen minutes since Kol and everyone else had arrived, but he was so impatient to see Elena that it felt like forever. Meanwhile Kol thought of distracting himself and walked over to Klaus who was speaking to Henry about business that Kol was not interested in, but he didn't want to look lonely so he just stood there pretending to be interested in the matter.

About ten minutes later the last two carriages arrived at the church and Klaus sighed intensely, which left a wide smile on Kol's face.

The first carriage opened and her six ladies came out of the carriage, all dressed in creamy gowns, then the second carriage's door opened and there she was; he could have swore his heart skipped a beat, Klaus immediately spotted Caroline as she was coming off the carriage, she looked almost like an angel.

She soon stepped out of the carriage, looking down to not fall over her gown, and as she was completely out of the carriage, Klaus couldn't resist but take in how beautiful her gown was fitting her thin waste and ravishing body, her gown was made from rose point silk needle lace and tulle, thousands of seed pearls added to accentuate the patterns in the lace, with a high collar, feminine lace sleeves and a fitted satin bodice, a full skirt and long flowing veils. To finish of her look Caroline wore a crown, a dazzling piece that was a gift from her mother, it was a 'diadem in platinum set with round, marquise and pear-shaped diamonds, the crown held her veil in place. Caroline's bouquet was made from Lily of the Valley and the ribbons of her bouquet had small sprigs attached to them, her bouquet was a gift from Kol. Caroline's shoes paired with her wedding dress were made out of lace and had the same print as her dress.

Klaus was mesmerized by how beautiful Caroline looked, yes he was a king but he never imagined to be married to someone as beautiful as Caroline.

Elena followed Caroline out of the carriage quickly and they both waited for henry to come and walk Caroline to Klaus and the pope. As her father was walking towards her, she could help but notice how happy and proud he looked, in his black suite with and burgundy tie, soon enough Henry was in front of his daughter.

He step to the side of Caroline and accompanies her down the aisle in his right arm, followed by her six ladies carrying bouquets of tea rose each.

Elena quickly looked around to spot her mother in a plain but beautiful burgundy gown which some work of pearls on the ends of her long sleeves. But she then saw someone very handsome standing right beside her, he looked very agreeable, in fact his suit matched her dress, how odd she thought and in split of a second met the eyes of the by stander, who was none other then lord Kol, suddenly Elena broke their gaze and begun to walk towards her mother. As Elena was walking towards her mother Kol took a second to analyze how beautiful Elena looked, she wore a navy blue lace gown, with a beautiful tiara matching her gowns strip across her small and mesmeric waist.

Caroline was almost panicking, trying not to show it was harder than she had thought, but suddenly her anxiety disappeared as she saw Klaus waiting for her in front of the pope with his hands behind his back holding each other, staring right throw her as she walked towards him. Klaus was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a skinny black tie. Caroline hated to admit that maybe, just maybe for a minute he had looked exactly like her prince charming that she dreamt about all her life, suddenly shivers went down her spine, as her father takes the her right hand and places it in Klaus's left hand; suddenly she came back to reality. The ugly truth of this marriage, a marriage of comprise and business, not love and affection.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Turned out longer than I thought, the vows and lovemaking will happen in the next chapter ;) TILL THEN LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, THANK YOU.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Finally" Caroline heard him say with a smile, and then he looked down to hide it from father.

She turned to find Kol, Elena and mother walking towards her and Klaus.

Suddenly he held Caroline's hand tighter which caused her to jump a little. As they came close, they turned to the pope, who was now clearing his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together King Niklaus of New Orleans and Princess Caroline of Mystic Falls in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace" he finally paused to breathe.

Then began again, " Lord Niklaus, Wilt thou have Princess Caroline to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" he asked looking at Klaus.

"I do," he said looking straight at Caroline. The pope now turned to me and suddenly my palms where wet and my heart was racing.

" Princess Caroline, Wilt thou have Lord Niklaus to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Pope questioned Caroline.

She couldn't speak for a second, she lost her voice but her mother immediately held her other hand to give her support. Caroline looked into her eyes and all she could see was fear.

" I do" Caroline finally said turning to look at Klaus.

"Then shall they give their troth to each other in this manner. Receiving the Princess at her father's hand, shall cause the King with his right hand to take the Princess by her right hand"

Klaus held her hand and began to say "I take you to be my partner for life, I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly, I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor, as I join my life to yours".

Then the pope began again "Then shall they loose their hands; and the Princess with her right hand taking the King by his right hand, shall likewise say her vows".

Caroline never thought it would take this much courage to hold Klaus's hand" Put on then, as God's chosen ones, compassion, kindness, lowliness, meekness, and patience, forbearing one another and, if one has a complaint against another, forgiving each other; as the Lord has forgiven you, so you also must forgive. And above all these put on love, which binds everything together in perfect harmony

"She finally finished.

"Then shall they again loose their hands; and the King shall give unto the Princess a Ring in this wise: the Brother of the king taking the ring shall deliver it unto the King, to put it upon the fourth finger of the Princess's left hand. And the father of the bride holding the Ring there, shall do likewise" said the pope.

Klaus took the ring from Kol and placed in Caroline's fourth finger and Caroline did the same once she took the ring from her fathers hand.

"WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen". The pope said and the whole church repeated.

Caroline looked at her father then her mother, both filled with expression of pride, joy and assurance, and for a second Caroline forgot that she was married to Niklaus now, just to be reminded seconds later by Kol.

" Caroline, I don't be to intrude but we must get going" he said with an apologetically look.

" Yea" was all Caroline said and looked around to find Klaus.

She found him standing beside his carriage.

" It's time" Elena said and suddenly tears streaming down her face.

" Silly girl, do not create a scene in here" Henry scolded Elena.

" Visit me, SOON" Caroline said to Elena and hugged her. She then hugged her mom " I am so proud of you" her mom told her and kissed her forehead.

" I am one proud king today Caroline" paused Henry, "But a prouder Father," he said pulling Caroline into a hug. After a few minutes of saying her goodbyes to her close friends and people, Elena walked Caroline towards the Carriage; where Klaus and

Kol were waiting.

" Take Care of yourself & write to me" Elena said to Caroline, holding her hand.

" I will" Caroline assured her with a smile.

They soon reached the carriage and Caroline turned to look at her town, her people, her family for one last time before she give her hand to Klaus to get into the carriage.

**Leave me a review ;) xo**


End file.
